Morocco
Who is Morocco? Morocco the Stormtrooper is known for being Hydrands right-hand man. He was previously the apprentice of Foreigner, in charge of security at The Golden Gator. Being a resident of Bricktown when he's not on duty he's sometimes seen without his trooper armor relaxing at The Golden Gator and getting paired on various dates. He is currently recovering from being handicapped after having lost both of his hands due to a tragic series of events. One of his arms has been replaced with a robotic one, the other one reattached surgically. History and background Morocco first met Roflgator on August 7th 2018 as a fellow Stormtrooper alongside Foreigner. Being in the background he assisted him with security at The Golden Gator when it was negotiating diplomatic relations with other micro-nations. Nations such as the country of Kandak. ]] He has a strong sense of duty and doesn't hesitate to put himself in harms way to protect people who are in danger - although his current allegiance carries more weight than helping the innocent. He has fought various monsters on the streets of Bricktown and once disarmed Lulia when she was acting threatening and wielding a Syringe. The Withering Skull His allegiance changed when he resigned from Foreigners side in October 2018. He started as head of Security for Hydrand at a competing bar named The Withering Skull. The bar hosted several big figures such as Dyrus and Drekwiz but it was a short lived enterprise that eventually shut down on October 7th. The then Mayor of Bricktown, Crocolol deemed the city a cesspool of crime and opened a Police Department instead of the bar where he quickly recruited new officers from the locals. Morocco was employed as an officer for a couple of days - working under Astree and Shrimp. He later moved on to work for Hydrand once again - this time at the local hospital. The Hospital conspiracy Working with Hydrand as a competitor of sorts they built up a rivalry towards Roflgator and Foreigner that turned deadly. At the hospital they used shady methods such as sending out 'Shadow People' to injure innocents in order to create opportunities for exploitation. The plan was to cause harm in order to offert treatment in exchange for inflated medical bills. The corruption at the Hospital was revealed when Foreigner and Roflgator interrogated one of the captured 'Shadow People' on Nov 5th. The rivaling duos met in an alley where Morocco lost one of his hands. His previous mentor Foreigner, stone-cold asked him which was his best hand - and shot it, leaving an unusable pulp. Following his injury Morocco hit a more ominous streak. When the Hospital Conspiracy was revealed a Doctor (portrayed by Spellboy) rebelled. Morocco acting fast and unlike his usual self - shot the Doctor dead, right there in the hospital lobby. Further injury and restoration Morocco would later loose his other remaining hand to a Crocodile roaming the streets. Following the misfortune he got it surgically reattached at the hospital and acquired a robotic hand for his other appendage. The construction and procedure was performed by Doctor Wily (another Doctor, also portrayed by Spellboy). He was attacked by Pyramid Head on Nov 19th but escaped unscathed. |250px]] Dating game He went on a seemingly successful date with LuculentSnow on Nov 18th. A couple of days later he was paired with Sowaru on another date by the master wing-manning robot himself Roflgator on Nov 21st. Together they bonded and Morocco chose Sowaru instead of Snow - leaving her saddened and in tears. His advances towards Sowaru included performing the first "Doosh", a technique that grew in popularity and would later be used many more including SciFri. He's regularly teased about being gay although he's only dating women. On Dec 5th he was caught partying intently with another man (reverse trap portrayed by Sowaru). After Rob saw him he threatened to leak the pictures of him with said man to his conservative parents. As extortion payment - Rob wanted for Morocco to make S0ra look bad and appear as poor wing-man. Alternate Roleplaying characters (left) and Breaker (right)]] Breaker Breaker was a Mercenary who used to work for the Mayor of Bricktown. Starting with the previous Mayor Crocolol and then his successor Vice-Mayor Zapdec. He was fatally wounded by Mute Max and is presumed dead following an event that included Max putting a cat where it doesn't belong. Lockdown later avenged the death of Breaker by killing Max. Being so passionate about having his vengeance there might have been more than friendship between the two, but this is speculation. Jay A somewhat lost sports enthusiast. Trivia *Not many know that Morocco is portrayed by Crank from Roflgators community. It took quite a while before Roflgator realized. *He's Australian IRL and was once confused for Astree by Roflgator. Links and Video Clips *Twitch Video Clip - Morocco tries to resign from The Golden Gator *Twitch Video Clip - Disarming Lulia *Twitch Video Clip - Intense moment Rob, Foreigner vs Hydrand, Morocco *Twitch Video Clip - Morocco kisses Sowaru - leaving LuculentSnow on the side *Twitch Video Clip - Morocco's irresistible charm, inadvertently inventing the "Doosh" Gallery Rofl Oct 2nd 6 Morocco and Abbyy rejected him too young.jpg|Rejected by Abbyy after short-lived date. Rofl Oct 30th 40 Morocco, NotoriousMAX and Foreigner discussing work.jpg|At The Golden Gator with NotoriousMAX and Foreigner Rolf Oct 7th 11 Officer Morocco and a uh dog.jpg|Morocco and a "police dog" Rofl Nov 2nd 41 Morocco and Mad doctor Spellboy.jpg|Morocco at the hospital with a doctor (Spellboy) Rofl Nov 5th 9 Morocco resigns and chooses Hydrand.jpg|As Hydrands right-hand Rofl Nov 12th Morocco being stepped on by traps.jpg|Recieving "service" at The Golden Gator Rofl Nov 12th 17 Trap Ping stepping on Morocco.jpg|Uh Rofl Nov 17th 1 Morocco and Spellboy.jpg|Morocco with 'anime boy' friends Rofl Nov 17th 2 Morocco on a date.jpg|On a date in Nier Rofl Nov 21st 20 Morocco.jpg|Morocco wearing a face mask Rofl Nov 21st 18 Sowaru date with Morroco.jpg|On a date with Sowaru Rofl Dec 5th 7 Morocco found a boy (Sowaru).jpg|Morocco caught with with a man? (portrayed by Sowaru) Category:Characters Category:People Category:Articles Still Underconstruction